A simple misunderstanding can get your secret crush!
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: Kagome and Bumblebee love Optiums Prime,Smokescreen and Prowl,when an inccident happens,Kagome is heart crushed and Bumblebee is so sad that he can hardly talk,will they resolve?


**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED, TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND INYASHA!.**

It was a quiet morning in Cyberspace City,all the people of the city were JUST waking up to a new day BUT down town,was a lab and in that lab lived a secret,the professor that lived their had a daughter named Sari who was friends with the Autobots,they were the good robots that from out of space BUT came from the plant Cyberton,they were after the allspark BUT no one new where that was, so the followed the Autobots and now are on earth.

NOT too long after,Sari went to high school and meet a girl named Kagome,she was an ordinary 16 year old girl like Sari BUT it turned out that Kagome was the reincarnation of the priestesses of Kikio,and she meet a boy or guy that had dog ears with sharp claws that can tear metal in little sushi bits,his name was Inyasha..,Sari meet him when she and Kagome we're going to school ,then Kagome's little brother was worried about some thing BUT,never told Sari about what was inside the well,soon a pair of arms or legs warped around Kagome and Sari pulling both girls into the other world.

Soon Sari introduced Kagome to the Autobots,and from that day forward,they had odd and strange adventure's together,soon Kagome noticed that she was starting to fall for 1 of the Autobots,it was Smokescreen!!,not long after Kagome started avoiding Smokescreen,she saw that Bumblebee was avoiding Prowl and Optimus Prime then it hit Kagome that Bee likes Prowl and Optimus,( **AN:** From Transformers Prime)!!,Bee begged her not to tell and Kagome agreed that Bee wouldn't tell her secret..,BUT Sari found out,( **AN:** I have no idea, how she found out) ,and wanted to tell them BUT was trapped inside a closet for 2 hours till she agreed **NOT** to tell a soul.

 **PRESENT DAY-**

It was a very quite morning,the had not attacked the city,so everyone was just re-building there home's,live's, cafe's,school's,hospital's,firefighter's and even some hotel 's,BUT down town the Professor was working on an experiment,so let's go inside and take a peek.

 ** _INSIDE-_**

Dad _are you here?"_ asked Sari,the Professor looked at his door,smiling and replied"In here,Sari",Sari walked inside and saw some experiments,"What are you working on?" Sari asked,the Professor smiled and said"A new paint for Bumblebee",Sari squealed hugged her father and said" Bumblebee will love it..,I'll go tell him",and with that she left the room,"Teenager's these day's"said the Professor.

 **WITH BEE AND KAGOME-**

 **BEE'S POV***

I sighed and looked at the sky,Kagome and I were laying outside in the sun to get away from..,well you know in the intro,I couldn't help BUT think what Optimus and Prowl will think of me when I tell them when I like them,BUT I can't because their bonded,( **SN:** Meaning together,kind of like dating),I sat up and walked over to a wall,and gave it a punch.

"Bee,don't hurt your self"said a voice,Bumblebee looked and saw it was Sari,I smiled and said"Sorry,I need to let off some steam",Sari sighed and said"I know,anyway I come to tell you something Bumblebee",I raised a ridge and Sari smiled,and said"Dad,is making a new paint for you",I smiled and said"Thanks,Sari",JUST then the alarms went off,I gasped and said"Let's hurry inside",the girls nodded and we ran inside.

 **BACK INSIDE-**

As we ran inside,I saw on the screen that was the we're making an attack!!,"Autobots transformer and ROLL OUT"ordered Optimus,I couldn't help but think,'Why are the decepticon's attacking now, when they have been silent for so long?'.

 ** _AT THE OLD MANSION-_**

As we came to the old creepy mansion,I couldn't help but notice that the building was **STILL** in 1 peace,it amaze's me that it's still standing after the many years that it's been here,I searched and saw no decepticon's BUT I walked around,"Bee,maybe you should go in holo form,so that we can cover more ground"suggested Kagome while Optimus agreed with her,"Everyone,go into holo" commanded Optimus.

Soon I changed into my holo form,I was an 18 year old with light blond hair,sky blue eye's,wearing a yellow leather jacket,black jeans and black sneakers,I smiled and Kagome nodded and said"Never get's old",I looked to a guy that was 19 or 21 years old,with dark blue long hair done in a low ponytail,midnight blue eye's,wearing a red jacket,blue shirt,red long pants completed with blue sneakers..,that is Optimus's holo form.

I looked to Prowl's holo form,he looked 19 or 21 had black coal hair done in a low ponytail,light blue eye's, wearing a black jumper,white shirt, black long pants completed with black boots,( **BN:** No,matter how many times I have seen Optimus and Prowl's holo,it never get's old),"Alright everyone,make sure that you are safe"said Optimus.

 ** _INSIDE-_**

I looked around and saw nothing BUT old pictures, pantings and some toys,I couldn't help but feel sad for the people who lived here,the house was burned on the inside and never harmed the outter doors.

 **JUST** then the chandelier,that was hanging from the ceiling came falling down towards Prowl!!,I tried to warn him BUT,something that was quick and faster than me saved Prowl,I sighed and followed the foot prints to a room,I decided to hide behind a near by wall watch and listen to their conversation.

"Are you ok?"asked a guy that was wearing traditional samri clothes,Prowl nodded and said"I am fine BUT who are you?",the guy smiled and said"My name is no use to you BUT I'm a lord,so you can call me Sessh",Prowl smiled when the guy did the most unexpected thing in the world,he kissed Prowl on the lips!!!.

I couldn't stand the sight and ran away,I nearly bumped into Optimus,I gasped and said"Sorry sir",Optimus smiled and said"It's okay..,did you find anything?",I shook my head and replied"No,nothing of yet",I didn't want to tell him the truth,Optimus sighed and said"Okay,BUT if you find anything,let me know",I nodded when Optimus was about to leave,I saw a guy that looked 16 or 17 years old about to be crushed by bricks!!.

 **FASTER** than you can say the fastest tounge twister ,Optimus saved the guy **BEFORE** he was hurt,I sighed in relief and recognised the person who Optimus saved,it was Inyasha!!,I decided to listen and watch like I did with Prowl,Optimus looked at Inyasha and asked"Are you trying to get yourself hurt?",Inyasha smirked and asked" Are you trying to fall for me?",Optimus chuckled when Inyasha kissed Optimus on the lips as well!!,I ran away and this time not looking back.

 **END OF BEE'S POV***

 **BACK AT THE LAB-**

 **SARI'S POV***

As I took another bucket of water tears,I saw that Bumblebee and Kagome were crying while holding onto each other for dear life,they've been like this since the creepy old mansion and had not spoken to anyone BESIDES me!.

"I *sniff* Smokescreen *sniff* kiss *sniff* Kikio"said Kagome as she restarted crying,Bumblebee was still in holo form and said"And I saw Optimus and Prowl kiss Inyasha and his mate!"before he started re-crying again,I sighed and asked"Wanna go and ask advice from **OUR** Optimus Prime?"Bumblebee nodded while Kagome looked confused,we lead her to a grave sight and it was **OUR** Optimus Prime,( **AN:** Sorry fans BUT I'm making Optimus from Transformers Animated..,offline).

"How?,When?,What?,and why didn't anyone tell me?" asked a very confused Kagome,I smiled sadly and said" The Optimus,you know is not from this world,time or dimension..,he is from an alternate universe where I can't speak,you don't exist and no one knows of transformers existence",Kagome looked shocked and said"My mind is blown",I smiled while Bumblebee smirked.

"I come here to ask for advice,for when I am lost, sometimes I tell boss bot,how I'm in love with Prowl and **OUR** current Optimus"said Bumblebee as he just stared at the head stone,and it read'To our beloved and most trusted hero,Optimus Prime...,the greatest leader and friend any human or Autobot had',I saw Kagome kneel down and started to pray in front of the grave.

"Optimus,I know that you are gone BUT I need your advice on what I should do with my feelings for the other Optimus and Prowl,I saw them kiss with another and I.. ,well I got jealous and ran away,I wish that you were here to help me"said Bumblebee while letting a tear run down his face, _You should ask Optimus,Prowl and Smokescreen ,why did they kiss someone that is **NOT** their bond mate _a voice in my head says.

"I'll leave you alone"I said,Bumblebee nodded and Kagome looked suspiciously at me,I smiled and said" Don't worry,I won't tell anyone that your talking to him", she smiled and nodded with that I walked away with a plan in play,to slap some sense into those idiots.

 **INSIDE-**

As I looked around and saw Optimus,Prowl and Smokescreen who looked flushed up,I marched right up to them and said"You guy's have some nerve,kissing people that aren't your bond mate"with that I slapped Optimus,Prowl and Smokescreen across the face,leaving a nice red hand mark.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS,I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS WOULD KISS A GIRL OR GUY ON THE LIPS,I SHOULD TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!"I yelled as I was held back by Jazz,( **AN:** Also from another dimension),Optimus looked confused and asked"What are you talking about? ",Prowl gasped and asked"Are you talking about the kiss between me and Shess,as well as Optimus and Inyasha ?",I screamed in frustration and remembered to remain calm,"Yes...,now why?"I asked.

"Inyasha,Kikio and Shess kiss,because it's their way of saying thank you"they said together,I blinked and said" Okay that makes sense",Smokescreen held his red cheek and asked"So why did you slap us?",I sighed again and said"I hope Bumblebee and Kagome can forgive me 1 day",they looked confused BUT allowed me too continue on,"Do you ever notice that Bumblebee and Kagome are a lot more helpful than ever before?"I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah,JUST last week Kagome helped me repaint my room"said Smokescreen,Prowl nodded and said"True,I was about to do medication,when Bumblebee asked me if I could meditate with me,I was shocked BUT I didn't mind it,then he helped me reagrange my plants to a new pot"," You think that's weird,Bumblebee asked me if I needed help and he helped me,pack away all my data pad's and weapons in a new area",I sighed and thoughtMan Are you guy's clueless.

I sighed and said"Smokescreen...,Kagome loved you since the day you saved her from Koga,she was blushing and realised that she likes you BUT then she told me about her feelings,you know that she still loves you right"I said while Smokescreen looked shocked at me,"As for you Prowl and Optimus...,Bumblebee loves you since you comfort him,when his boss bot passed away,he may joke and mess around with you BUT he helps to show you that he can be responsible and not JUST a jokester..., sometimes I wonder why Kagome and Bumblebee waste their time on autobots like you"I finished as I walked away.

I was so mad at Optimus,Prowl and Smokescreen,that I didn't hear my father calling for me,till he stopped me, "Sari,I've been trying to call you and..,is everything alright ?",I shook my head and replied"Sorry Dad..,it's just that I don't want Kagome and Bumblebee,alone anymore than they are",my father chuckled and said"Your more like your mother than you realise...,stubborn to help so meone",I smiled sadly,knowing that Dad rarely talked about her," Anyway,I have a letter from the council", _What do those blood sucking money monsters want?_ the voice in my head asks.

"The council has invited Kagome and the autobots to come in their holo form,to the grand gala that is happen ing tonight"my father said in a proud tone while I turned pale and asked"Are you sure that is a good idea?",father smiled and replied"Yes and I know,that the auto bots got a nice yelling from you BUT it's from the council and they will be fine",I nodded but my gut told me,that the night will end up interesting.

 **END OF SARI'S POV***

 **LATE AT NIGHT-**

 **KAGOME'S POV***

As I looked in the mirror,I wore violet sleeveless dress completed with violet slippers,I had my hair done in a ponytail and light touches of violet makeup,I heard a kock at my door,I opened it to see Bumblebee wearing a black jacket,yellow vest,white shirt completed with black boots.

"Well don't you look amazing"I said with a giggle and a blush,Bumblebee also blushed and said"And you looking gorgeous",he held out his hand like a gentleman and I happily took it,as we walked I saw Sari had taken Jazz's hand,I saw Optimus wearing a blue suit and Prowl wearing a black suit with a bit of gold in their,BUT I couldn't help but _SLIGHTLY drool over Smokescreen._

Smokescreen wore a baby blue jacket,black tie,navvy blue vest,white shirt completed with baby blue boots,he was so handsome that Bumblebee had to snap me back to reality,I blushed and whispered"Sorry Bee",he just simply nodded and whispered back,"Their not going to love us like we do for them,keep focus Kagome",I nodded and off we went to the grand gala.

 **AT THE PARTY-**

As we entered,I saw that the room was having pictures of the autobots helping people time and time again,I looked and saw the mayor was about to make a speech.., probably to thank the autobots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,tonight we celebrate for the hard work that the autobots,had done to rescue us from evil clutches and terrible weather,and so forth,BUT tonight we celebrate in their honor"said the mayor,the crowd clapped as the mayor smiled and said"Then I still rambling and let's get this party started!!",the crowd went nuts and the music started,"Interesting speech"said Sari,I smirked and said"I know,it touched my heart",we ended up laughing at my sarcasm.

"Excuse me"a voice asked,I looked and saw a guy that was tall like Optimus wearing a black jacket,black vest, black shirt,white tie completed black boots and a white mask,covering his face,I blinked and asked"Can you we help,sir?",the guy smiled and replied"I would like to ask the autobot,Bumblebee for a dance?",I looked at Bum blebee who looked shocked while blushing,I smirked and said"Of course,he will dance with you",Bumblebee blushed and took his hand.

"Whaaaa?"Sari asked,I smirked and said"Thank me later, Sari",Sari fainted to the ground while Jazz tried to wake her up,"Miss Kagome?"a voice asked,I looked to a guy that looked similar to the guy that Bumblebee was dancing with BUT he wore a cream jacket,black vest,blue tie,white shirt,cream long pants completed with cream boots,I smiled and said"That's me",he bowed low before asking"May I have the honor to have a dance?",I crusted before replying,"You may"while taking his hand and soon I was taken to the dance floor.

 **NOT** to long after _Mr Tall Handsome Strong Guy,_ asked me to dance,I was gliding across the room with him,I couldn't help BUT feel like I have meet him somewhere before,BUT I will think later and enjoy being happy for once,soon the song was coming to an end and I didn't want it to end BUT like a good person said"~ All good thing's MUST come to an end~,as they dipped Bumblebee and I down,I saw Smokescreen looking pissed off.

 _IN YOUR FACE SMOKESCREEN!!_ _I_ thought as winked at him and was pulled up by the stranger,I heard clapping and saw that it was the mayor,I blushed and asked"Did you see all that?",the mayor chuckled at my redness and Bumblebee also turned red,"How can I miss it,you and Bumblebee were gliding across the room,the whole town thought you were a great dancing couple"said the mayor.

I smiled with Bumblebee,"Waaa,what happened?"asked Sari as she was starting to wake up,Bumblebee smiles and replied"Kagome and I danced with 2 very hot guys and you fainted because we excepted the invitation",Sari nodded and wa about to say something when,"Thank you Kagome and Bumblebee for dancing with us,cause we wanted you to become our mate's for life"said the mysterious man Bumblebee danced with.

 **THEN** I realised who we were dancing with!!,BUT it was too late and the 2 guy's transformed into a boy that was 18 years old and wearing nothing BUT wolf skin,while the other wore old traditional clothes,"KOGA!!!"I yelled while turned pale at who Bumblebee danced with,"NARAKU!! ",it turned out that handsome guy that Bee was dancing with was the **MOST** feared demon in all the world!!.

Naraku laughed and grabbed Bumblebee by the waist line,while Koga did the same to me,they smirked and said "Your coming with us",as we were kidnaped to the bone eater's well!!,"Their going to take us back to the past!!"I said while Bumblebee turned pale.

 **END OF KAGOME'S POV***

 **AT THE BONE EATER'S WELL-**

 **PROWL'S POV***

As we ran after the 2 demon's,Sari was mad,scared and going to tear Naraku and Koga in shreds,I was praying that Bumblebee and Kagome were alright because Optimus and I need to tell Bumblebee how we feel about him,so that he can become our bond mate and the bonus part is that he is a carrier,( **AN:** It mean's that he can have kids...,don't ask).

I saw Kagome and Bumblebee tied up onto a pole,it was a trap,I looked to Optimus and Smokescreen who looked worried and scared,I was the same,"Be careful,Sari"said Optimus as we jumped into the tree's,Sari walked forward when Koga came and said"Look who decided to come", Naraku also jumped out and asked"Where are your friend 's?",Sari took a deep breath in before replying"I have come on my own",I looked and saw Bumblebee was sad BUT I decided to talk to him though our com link.

 ** _THOUGH COM LINK_**

 _Bumblebee,it's me Prowl__

 _•Prowl BUT Sari said...•_

 _We are in the tree's_

 _•We?•_

 __Smokescreen has also come to rescue,Kagome as well as you__

 _•Why?•_

 _Because we need to tell you something,Bumblebee_

 _) Please listen to them,Bee(_

 _•Like you did to,Kagome,not happening•_

 _)Bee..,I love Kagome with all my allspark and I know that she saw me and Kikio kiss BUT it was an accident,she kissed me to make Kagome jealous,Kikio thought that Kagome loved Inyasha BUT found out she loved me though Sari(_

 _•Fine BUT I still don't think I should listen to Prowl and Optimus•_

 _} **HEY!!** {_

 _)That's fine(_

 **BACK WITH SARI-**

As Naraku smirked and said"We will release your friends for a price",I couldn't help BUT growl that those demons had the nerve to strike a deal with Sari!!,Sari raised an eyebrow and asked"What do you want?",Koga smirked and replied"I want..,Kagome",while Naraku said"And I want..,the jewels",Sari snorted and said"Koga,get a clue, Kagome doesn't love or like you,and Naraku you can have the jewels".

 **END OF PROWL'S POV***

As Sari gave Naraku the jewels,( **SN:** See Inyasha to know what I'm talking about),and Koga made Smokescreen swear on his allspark that he would protect Kagome till they day he is offline or else Koga will hunt him down and make him regret meeting Kagome,SO Smokescreen promised on his allspark that he would protect Kagome.

Soon they went back into the well,"Why did you give, Naraku the jewels?"asked Optimus out of the blue,Sari smirked and replied"I didn't",Prowl looked confused and Bumblebee explained"The Jewel that,you saw was a fake and the real jewels are with the Professor,Shippo warned us that Naraku **MIGHT** come for the jewels again,so we hid the fake with Sari and gave the real to the Professor".

Kagome sighed and said"I'm glad that's over,and done with",Smokescreen nodded and said"Argreed and now to get to buiness",Bumblebee turned pink and said"I think I left my oven on",Kagome nodded and said"And I forgot, I have to pick up my pet fish",they ran for it when Optimus and the other's were hot on their tail,( **SN:** So too speak).

 **WITH KAGOME-**

 **SMOKESCREEN'S POV***

As I ran after Kagome,I grabbed her by the wrist and she let a surprise squeak,"Kagome please let me explain",I begged **BUT** she wasn't having any of my excuse's and so I had to take it to drastic measures,I kissed her!!.

Man..,she tastes even better than I imaginedI thought as I let go of her,"Fine, **BUT** you have 5mins"said Kagome, I smiled and said"The kiss between me and Kikio was **NOT** real,she kissed me so that she can,make you jealous and I love you,Kagome with all my allspark",she was quite BUT she had a smile and said"I forgive you,Smokey"and with that I shared a passionate kiss.

 **END OF SMOKESCREEN'S POV***

 **WITH BUMBLEBEE-**

 **OPTIMUS'S POV***

As Bumblebee ran,we were hot on his tail when Prowl jumped him,taking him down to the ground,I looked shocked and thought That's 1 way to catch a personas Bumblebee was struggling under Prowl..,it was a sight to see,till Prowl did something that I had,thought that he would never do...,he kissed Bumblebee!!.

 ** _IN BOND LINK~_**

 _How does he taste?_

 __Like sweet honey ice cream__

 _Yum_

 __Want a try?__

 _Yes please_

 **BACK WITH BUMBLEBEE-**

As Prowl released a red Bumblebee,I smirked and said" It's my turn",before Bumblebee could say anything,I kissed his soft lips and boy was Prowl was right... ,Bumblebee does like honey ice cream!,soon I released a redder Bumblebee.

"I-I d-d-don't understand,you have each other and I'm just an ordinary bot,why me?"asked Bumblebee,I smiled and replied"We love you,because your amazing,sweet and your beautiful,we love to see that your willing to help, even sacrifice your allspark",Prowl nodded and said"Even if you are sometimes you are annoying,you still pull though",Bumblebee smiled and said"I guess sometimes,a simple misunderstanding can get your secret crush".


End file.
